parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Bratten Meets Blue's Clues: Episode 2 Part 1
'Transcript' *Alex Bratten: Hello Again!, My Name is Alex Bratten!, Today, I'm Going to Meet Steve and Blue on Blue's Clues!, Episode 2 This Time!, On Episode 2, The Episode I'm Going On is "Math!", So Let's Go!, I'll Open The Book! *(Book Opens) *Alex Bratten: Okay!, Let's Jump In! *(Alex Bratten Jumps Into The Book) *Alex Bratten: Wow!, I Made It!, and Look!, There's Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Alex Bratten: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Alex Bratten!) *Alex Bratten: Hi, Blue!, Nice to See You Again! *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Yes!, Come On! *(Door Opens) *Steve: 4..., 5! *Alex Bratten: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Alex Bratten!, It's You Again!, How are You? *Alex Bratten: Oh!, I'm Doing Great! *Steve: Wow!, Cool!, Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Thanks! *Steve: Hey, Alex!, Guess How Many Steve Steps It Took You to The Front Door! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, I Know How Many Steve Steps It Took!, I Heard You Counting! *Steve: Oh!, Well, Go Ahead!, Guess! *Alex Bratten: 5! *Steve: Ye..., 5?, Right!, How'd You Guess? *Alex Bratten: Cause I Heard You Counting While I Was Coming! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, So, Let's See How Many Steve Steps It Takes Us to Get to Blue!, Ready? *Alex Bratten: Ready! *Alex Bratten and Steve: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *Alex Bratten: 5! *Steve: The Same Number of Steve Steps!, Great! *Alex Bratten: So, Steve!, What are You and Blue Up To? *Steve: Oh!, Blue and I Were Just to Make A List of Things We Need to Buy at The Store! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Wow!, That Sounds Great! *Steve: Yeah!, So..., What is It That I Need to Buy at The Store? *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Wait!, I See!, Steve!, Your Crayon is Broken!, You Need to Buy A New Crayon! *Steve: Oh!, You Got That Right, Alex!, A New Crayon!, That's Exactly What I Need!, A New Crayon! *Alex Bratten: So, Blue!, Do You Need Anything? *Blue: (Barks Well, I Wanna Buy Something Too!) *Steve: Oh!, You..., You Wanna Buy Something Too? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Alex Bratten: Well, Blue!, What Do You Wanna Buy? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Alex Bratten: You Wanna Play Blue's Clues! *Steve: I Get It!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Buy! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues! *Alex Bratten: Blue's Clues! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, You Think We Should Just Leave This Pawprint Here? *Alex Bratten: Uh..., Nope!, We Definitely Do Not Want to Leave This Pawprint Here! *Steve: No! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Hey, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, Yes, Alex Bratten? *Alex Bratten: Did You Know That Blue's Pawprint Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4 Toes on It!, 4! *(Alex Bratten Tickles The Pawprint) *Alex Bratten: Oops! *Steve: That Pawprint Was Just A Little Ticklish!, (Laughs) *Alex Bratten: Sorry! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, and Where Do We Keep Our Notebook? *Alex Bratten: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Right!, Let's Go! *Sidetable: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!, It Took Both of You 6 Steve Steps to Get Here! *Alex Bratten: Good Counting! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Thanks!, You Know, Alex Bratten!, I Think I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Buy!, Will You Help Me? *Alex Bratten: Of Course, Bro! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Okay!, So, To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Alex Bratten: Pawprint! *Steve: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Alex Bratten: Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, Then We Put It In Our Notebook... *Steve, Blue, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve, Blue, and Alex Bratten: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Steve, Blue, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Alex Bratten: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Steve, Blue, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve and Alex Bratten: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Alex Bratten: Okay!, So, We Need to Find..., 3 Clues! *Steve: Uh..., Which Way Should We Look? *Alex Bratten: That Way! *Steve: This Way!, Good! *Alex Bratten: Let's Go! Category:Alex Bratten Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas